


Majoras Wrath: Finders' Keepers

by RaeliasChronicles



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Link (Legend of Zelda), Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Crossover, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Majora's Mask, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeliasChronicles/pseuds/RaeliasChronicles
Summary: Brought to Termina by a mysterious means, Kagome and Shippo find themselves at odd against a malicious sort, and worst of all, it has the Sacred Jewel! What could be worse than an apocalyptic moon!https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13686292/1/Majoras-Wrath-Finders-Keepers
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: What! I Was Isekai'd?!





	1. Finders Keepers

Stretching her arms high towards the clear blue skies, a contented sigh soon fell from her lips. It was a beautiful day, so warm, and the breeze felt nice, and with her backpack hefted over her back, barely containing anything worthwhile, she smiled warmly at Shippo perched upon her shoulder.

About a month ago, the journey to complete the jewel and defeat their nemesis, Naraku, had finally reached a definite conclusion. The world was no longer plagued by his evil spawns either, and all was right with the world again, or at least in that sense, it was; there were still demons everywhere, but nothing they couldn't handle. Still, at least it was finally over, and to think, it only took _three years_.

Fortunately, neither she or her friends' sustained any life-threatening injuries, but all of this wouldn't have been possible without Kouga and Sesshomaru; together, they had fought surprisingly well and accomplished an extraordinary feat, and after all was said and done, they'd gone their separate ways to fulfill _other_ important duties.

According to Jaken, Sesshomaru would soon realize his dreams to construct a great empire within the Western Lands, meanwhile Kouga's single life would be a thing of the past; after all, he also had to fulfill a promise he'd made to Ayame. Soon both wolf tribes would come together in the form of a marriage alliance.

And as for Rin, Sesshomaru had left her behind with them; it was actually unexpected, even to Kagome, but according to his lordship, he wanted Rin to grow from the experience before making any definite decisions, at least until she grew older; he did leave with the promise to visit her again. Under the care of Lady Kaede, Rin handled the situation maturely, and she was a quick learner when it came to medicine. Within only a month's time, she had adjusted quite well in the village, befriending many of the children, and she was especially close with Kohaku.

But something positively amazing happened in this short span of time, something which left the young girl smiling from ear to ear, with even a little skip in her step. Just yesterday, a ceremony had taken place within the village, one which Kagome had full-heartedly prepared for a week in advance. Sango and Miroku had finally tied the knot! It was a miracle, at least according to Shippo and Inuyasha.

The very thought left her smiling from ear to ear. Sango had looked so beautiful in the white kimono she and her mother had picked out for her at the mall. Kagome had even gone the extra mile to purchase many streamers and decorative items as well, along with several gifts for the happy couple. Kindly enough, her mother had prepared a delicious and personal cake, but overall, the experience had been wonderful.

Today would be their first day living together under the same roof, a hut that the village carpenters had prepared in advance; even more surprising, they'd also prepared a livable space for even herself and Shippo, along with Inuyasha as well. They must have thought she and Inuyasha would eventually tie the knot, but it was the thought that count. After all, she and Inuyasha were only friends; in fact, he was more like a brother to her if anything.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Shippo asked beside her ear.

Smiling, she nodded to the young kit. "In a couple days I'll be back. I need to do some serious shopping, and it's been a while since I've spent quality time with mom, Souta and grandpa, or even my friends. And my backpack seriously needs an upgrade; I'm surprised it hasn't fallen apart by now," She laughed.

Not only did she need a new backpack, but she definitely needed to stock up on some womanly hygiene products; Kagome was also running low on clean clothes, one article of clothing which had sadly gotten torn up during the final battle. Not only that, but somehow or other she'd lost her bike; Kagome wasn't sure how that had happened, but it remained a mystery; eventually it would turn up, or it wouldn't, but this time around, she would be sure to buy a chain lock for it.

 _Speaking of which, what else do I need to stock up on?_ Kagome mused thoughtfully. _Let's see … I'll need a new bike, some pads and tampons, soap and shampoo for sure, and food; I can't forget ramen for Inuyasha and Shippo, and I'll be sure to bring some side dishes back for the others. I guess I could buy something more suitable for this time period; I can't keep wearing my modern-day clothes, right?_ Kagome also made a mental note to buy extra underwear and bras, and some comfortable shoes.

The thought of shopping together and spending quality time with her friends excited her, but that smile soon fell when a troubling thought resurfaced. Kagome's gaze lingered on the jewel hanging from her neck. Although she was still adapting to her spiritual powers, there came a point in time, quite recently in fact, where she sensed something off about the Bone Eater's Well, and that something lingered around the mysterious energy flowing through it; it was the same energy which allowed her passage through both eras, and it was growing weaker.

One day, possibly _very soon_ , there would come a day where she would no longer find it possible to travel through time, and when that happened, what then? Where would she be in that point of time? In the _past_ or _present_? The thought alone left her anxious; she couldn't imagine a life without her family or friends. Maybe if she continued training, there might come an instance where her spiritual powers might possibly exceed even Kikyou, so long as she could manifest that similar energy. But was that even a possibility?

"Don't go getting mopey already," Inuyasha's voice spoke from ahead. "You want me to come with you?"

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. "If I did that, you'd have the entire shopping district turned upside down. No thanks, but I'll be sure to bring back your favorite Ramen."

He sent her a glance over his shoulder, smiling. "Then I'll pick you up in two days. I promised your brother I'd show him my new sword technique."

"Alright."

"Kagome, can I go with you?"

Pausing, she sent Shippo a quizzical stare. Go back with her? Was that possible? From her understanding, the well only allowed her and Inuyasha passage through, but then again, after all these years, it had never dawned on her to bring others back with her. So long as Shippo was with her, then it could be possible. "I'm not sure…"

"Please, Kagome? I really want to see what your world looks like. Besides, it's not fair that only Inuyasha can go through the well," He pouted.

"Stop complaining, Shippo. Besides, her world isn't all that's cracked up to be. Trust me, the air there is toxic."

"Toxic?" His ears perked up at this.

Visibly seeing Shippo's eyes widen with alarm, she threw Inuyasha a glare. "Don't say that. Sure, the air is a lot cleaner here, but that's because we don't rely on horses for traveling. You see, Shippo, there is smoke and fumes, but it's not dangerous by any means. In fact, it's a lot safer since we have laws in place…"

"Less dangerous, as if! I'm pretty sure I remember those loud monsters blazing through your village, the fires, not to mention you nearly got jumped by some bandit on the street! Trust me, Shippo, it's a lot safer here than it is there. You can't even walk two feet without something going wrong."

"Oh, now you're over exaggerating!" She sweat dropped. "And that only happened one time. Any other time you were having a field day!" Despite hearing most of the truth from the half demon, Kagome smiled softly at Shippo, who was looking between them curiously. "The first time is always a bit overwhelming, but you get used to it."

"Does that mean I can come with you? I really want to meet your family…"

After a moment of careful consideration, it wasn't long before they arrived before the well, the forest quiet in the early afternoon. Looking between the well and then to Inuyasha, who was standing next to her with his arms concealed in the sleeves of his robes, Kagome mused. Would it really be alright to take Shippo there?

Bending low, she placed her palms upon the lip of the well, closing them briefly, within seconds, she could sense the swirling energy within. It was still there, but it was _faint_ , more so than usual. Taking a guess, she figured the magic would completely dissipate within a week's time, if not less, but she needed to reach a decision beforehand. Stay in the Feudal Era, or return home?

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha's voice suddenly inquired.

 _Inuyasha and the others don't know about this just yet, and I don't want to worry them either. For now, I should just keep this to myself._ "On second thought, maybe I'll just stay for one day."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at this, a delicate brow arched curiously upon her unexpected reply. "One day? I thought you wanted to spend time with everyone? Why the change?"

While a decision like this would definitely take more than just one day, she knew time was of the essence; besides, who was to say the magic wouldn't disappear within a few days' time, or even tomorrow? Rather than piling any more regrets than were necessary, Kagome decided her mind was made up. "Are you ready, Shippo?"

In an instant, his tail and ears perked up, his emerald eyes alit with excitement. "Really?"

If there was one thing, she was good at, it was concealing her worries. "Yep!" She reached out, allowing him to jump onto her arm and eventually rest upon her shoulder. "Hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay!"

Looking back at Inuyasha, she smiled the brightest smile she could conjure, but he only canted his head slightly, blinking at her, as though he felt something was off, but he didn't say anything. "See you tomorrow, Inuyasha. I'll have mom prepare your favorite meal."

Before she could even lift one leg over the rim, Inuyasha unexpectedly reached out for her, the touch of his hand upon her shoulder causing her to glance up at him. From there, she met his piercing amber eyes, his expression suddenly stern. "Inuyasha?"

"Steak?"

She almost sweat dropped. _And here I thought he had something important to say._ "Yes, there will be more where that comes from."

A satisfied smile finally reached his countenance, and he nodded eagerly, removing his hand from her shoulder before stepping aside, his silver hair swaying in the breeze behind him. "I'll keep you to that promise. I'll pick you two up tomorrow. Shippo, don't go taking off on your own over there either, and stick close to Kagome."

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore!"

Despite their bickering, Kagome couldn't help but laugh, and sending Inuyasha a small salute, accompanied by a wink, she leapt off the edge of the well. From there, a blue light enveloped her and Shippo, and the last thing she saw was Inuyasha's face peering back at them.

Σ

The familiar warmth of the well's light enveloped them just then, the feeling peaceful and comforting; it was something Kagome had grown accustomed to since her arrival to this era three years ago, but soon that mysterious power would vanish from existence. Still, as she allowed the light to guide them back to the present, Kagome pondered if there was a way to reverse this, or at least conjure something similar to keep the link open.

_Maybe this signifies the end of my journey in the Feudal Era. If that's true, I guess that would make sense, but I don't want it to disappear. Still, I'm glad that the well at least allowed Shippo this chance to see my era, but I still need to reach a decision…_

"Kagome, are you sure this is okay?" The child asked beside her ear, his large eyes captivated by the dancing lights spiraling around them as they continued their slow descent. "Don't you want to spend more time with your family?"

At his words, she nodded. She wanted that more than anything, but she didn't know how to explain it to Shippo, at least at this point in time. No, this would have to be something she'd need to bring up with her family first, and she'd certainly need time to explain the circumstances without bringing further worry to everyone. Though, she had a feeling her mom would tell her to _follow her heart_ , or _go where she feels the happiest_.

Just thinking about it left her teary-eyed. _The past or the present. Come on, Kagome. It's not that difficult. I feel selfish wanting to keep both. I … don't know what to do… Do I choose to stay with my friends or with my family?_

Then again, who was to say the power surrounding the well would even give her that option? What if she disappeared as well? That was a _very_ possible scenario. After all, she very clearly did _not_ belong in the past, so, it would be understandable if she was immediately returned to a sense of normalcy, but thinking about it left her even more anxious.

"Kagome."

_This isn't the time. I must be worrying Shippo. He's looking at me as though I might just burst into tears. Come on, Kagome. Snap out of it!_

And yet, as she pulled herself from her bothersome reverie, she flashed Shippo a reassuring smile, but he did not return it, in fact, he looked extremely bothered, his small body suddenly inching closer to her. "What's wrong, Shippo?"

"Does it normally feel like this?"

At first, she was confused by his words. What did he mean? The moment that thought surfaced, she suddenly felt it. That once tranquil feeling, which had been so comforting and peaceful, was replaced with something unexpectedly ominous. How did she not notice until now? Even now, the light, which had been so vibrantly blue, now stood out as a bloody canvas, distorting from the deepest red to black.

 _What's going on? This has never happened before._ Was it possible the magic had deteriorated so quickly? But as she inspected the bone chilling abyss presented before her and Shippo, she could not fathom what awaited them. By now, they would have surely arrived within the wellhouse, but the destination was taking far too long than was necessary.

"Something … must be wrong … with the well," She slowly answered, trying her best not to alarm the child.

Shippo released a shuddering breath, suddenly shivering from upon her shoulder. "Kagome. I'm scared…"

 _It can't be … that the well closed up on us, right?_ So many different scenarios came to mind, and while she couldn't determine either of those options, she had an underlying suspicion something else was transpiring, something beyond her own comprehension. Also frightened and concerned for their well-beings, she placed a comforting hand upon Shippo's back.

A sudden thought manifested just then, a possible answer which could solve their dilemma, and affixing her gaze to the Sacred Jewel around her neck, she firmly took hold of it. Even after the final battle, she hadn't yet made a wish; Kikyou had warned her of the jewel's self-awareness, despite its static form. Any wish made could result in a consequence, regardless of its pure intention, and so, fearing the unknown, Kagome had kept it close, acting as it's guardian.

_I could use the jewel to get us out of here, but I'm worried my intentions might be seen as selfish; there's no telling what could happen either. Doing nothing won't help matters. Alright, I'll do it!_

Taking a deep breath, she made the wish. "Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, hear my prayer. Deliver us safely from this void."

The jewel reacted immediately, radiating its brilliant pink light, and within the deep vastness of the void, she heard an androgynous whisper respond. _For you, I shall grant your wish._ That light emitted so intensely, she saw their surroundings distort and give way to a more familiar background. The blue light returned, its warmth preparing to deliver them to their final destination, but when the light dispersed from the gem, an eerie feeling suddenly unsettled her.

"It's happening again!" Shippo cried, pointing his small finger towards the ever-prominent contrast of red and black. "Why didn't it work?!"

 _But, it did, moments ago!_ "Shippo … something else is at play here."

"Do you think it's a demon?"

Before she could answer, Kagome's eyes caught something glimmering beneath them, and while it was difficult to discern anything but the black abyss, she faintly noticed something silver. What was it? Within a second of silently questioning this, the object in question sliced through the darkness, the end result snapping the subjugation beads free from her neck. A gasp of pain fell off her lips, the sight of blood suddenly pooling in the palm of her hand, and to her mortification, she watched helplessly as the jewel plummeted in the black depths of the abyss.

"Oh no! Come back!"

"The jewel! It's falling!" Shippo cried, reaching out as it descended further and further into the abyss. "What was that just now?!"

Unable to wrap her head around the situation, Kagome could do nothing more but watch as the faint light of the Sacred Jewel vanish. Clenching her hand and wincing slightly from the cut upon her fingers, she narrowed her gaze. Something was down there, and that _something_ had targeted the jewel. Was it a demon? Before she could formulate any cohesive understanding, her heart nearly leapt from her chest when she felt the air spiral unexpectedly; gravity was no longer on their side.

The drop was anything but exhilarating; it was downright terrifying, but fortunately enough, the impact had proved fortuitous if anything. A bed of large stemmed red flowers cushioned their fall, encompassing what appeared to be a cavernous room with a small body of water surrounding them from all sides. A beam of light shrouded them from their position, and peering up towards the ceiling, Kagome realized the remnants of that light were blue once again.

This was definitely not the destination she had in mind; where on earth did the well drop them? What exactly was going on? Judging by the blood upon her fingers, which thankfully enough wasn't severe, something had dragged them here, or in any case, had possibly sensed the Sacred Jewel.

"Ow, what was that?" Shippo moaned, rolling over before also noticing the flowers beneath them. "Huh? Where are we?"

Good question; she had no idea, but she was thankful neither of them had gotten seriously hurt. While she faintly examined the room, she saw something move from her peripheral vision, and alarmed, she pivoted her body towards the shadow lurking in the corner of the room. Without even squinting her eyes, she saw the Sacred Jewel, held within unfamiliar fingers. "Who are you?!"

The person or creature in question, cackled suddenly, a sound which sounded vaguely childish, but the sound carried across the room like an echo. The shadow approached, enough that the light slightly illuminated its body, and from her position on the bed of flowers, she saw this creature hover mysteriously in the air, tossing the jewel with one hand, as if it were toy.

"What is that?" Shippo asked, immediately inching closer to her, the hairs on his tail standing on end.

Whatever it was, there was certainly something demonic about it. From her view point, it definitely looked like a child, just a few heads taller than Shippo, if she estimated, but it was masking itself. Fortunately, the jewel was not yet tainted, and she silently thanked Kami. "I'm … not sure, Shippo…"

The creature in question was adorned in tattered clothing, clothing quite foreign in Feudal Japan; in fact, peering closely, she assumed it was more European than anything. This imp was adorned in a thigh-length brown tunic, the only presentable piece barely showing any disarray, with a copper hooped belt bound tightly around his thin waist and matching cloth boots. The faded yellow fingerless gloves and beige trousers were tattered beyond repair, along with the strange scarecrow hat.

Probably the most startling out of all of this were the imp's limbs, which she could only barely make out. There was no possible way this thing was human, but then again, she couldn't be positive it was a demon either. All she could fathom were its decomposed limbs, taunt and an earthly shade, and although she couldn't see its face, she wondered if perhaps it was a ghost or even a corpse.

Even more terrifying was the mask concealing its face, and though she considered what lay hidden beneath it, she realized soon enough how hypnotic the mask truly was. Heart-shaped in its appearance, with horn like tentacles jutted outwards on all sides, those menacing eyes felt as though they were staring through her, but there was something odd about it, something ominous.

_What is that mask? Why … do I sense something pulsing?_

"What a pretty little gem. I like it's sparkle," It's child-like voice exclaimed cheerily.

"You can't have it!" Shippo quickly remarked, moving from behind Kagome to glare at the creature, but it only responded with a confused tilt of its head, as if just now finally noticing them. "That's ours! You shouldn't mess with things that don't belong to you!"

"I found it," It replied, pointing to its chest proudly. "So, finders' keepers, losers' weepers! That's the rules!"

"Says who?!" Shippo countered, almost growling in frustration.

Realization finally dawned upon her, her eyes seeing past the mask and into something more sinister. This was no ordinary face decoration, in fact, she could also sense life within it, the sound of a heartbeat pulsing loudly in her ears. _"Shippo,"_ Kagome's voice fell low, enough that it caused the child to look back curiously. _"it's the mask…"_

 _"What about it?"_ He asked.

 _"That mask. It's faint, but I definitely sense a demonic aura,"_ She replied as quietly as she could. Could it be possible it was similar to Yura of the Hair? Was this imp's form the result of the mask's own creation? Or was this something completely out of their realm of comprehension?

 _"We can't just let him make off with the jewel,"_ Shippo pressed. _"We have to do something,"_ And then he frowned, biting his lip, his large forest green eyes eyeing her backpack. " _but your bow and arrows…"_

Too bad she left her weapons back with Inuyasha. Who would have thought she'd need them on this little trip back home? Regardless, she could handle this without the use of physical weapons, and regaining her standing, she struck the boyish imp a glare of her own. "You clearly did not just _find_ it. You stole it from me! You should own up to your tricks!" She accused pointedly.

"It's yours?" He threw his head back cackling once more, as though he found her words hilarious. "I clearly saw it drop from the ceiling," He pointed. "You can't lie to me! Liars never prosper!"

"I'm being serious here! Stop laughing, and give it back! I won't ask again!"

Almost immediately his laughter fell short, and he struck her a long intimidating stare before craning his neck. "Then don't ask. The jewel is mine. Maybe if you're a good _little girl_ , I might share it after I'm done with it."

"Don't be stupid! It's not a toy! Something bad will happen if you hold onto that!" Shippo countered, cautiously taking a step forward before pausing, his small little fists trembling out of fear.

"Something bad? What will happen? It looks ordinary to me," He replied, eyeing the jewel as though it were now a _very_ interesting specimen.

Whether or not the child was oblivious to the powers circulating within the Sacred Jewel, or was merely passing the time for his own amusement, Kagome decided it was time to act now, otherwise, the jewel might slip out of their reach. Without Inuyasha and the others with them, there was only so much she and Shippo could do on their own, but if they used teamwork, she was sure they could cause some kind of distraction, enough to take his eye off the jewel.

 _"Shippo…"_ Her soft whisper caught his attention immediately, and when he caught her nod, he immediately understood, flashing her the rabbit ears behind his back as an indicator, something she had taught him a while back.

"Hey, tell me what will happen!" The imp's voice rose higher, anger clearly notable, his voice resonating off the walls of the cavern.

Almost immediately, while she slowly conjured her spiritual powers to the surface, making a mental note not to flare the energy too noticeably, she briefly watched Shippo step a short distance away, his small hand gesturing for the imp to come closer. _Keep it up, Shippo. You're doing awesome._

"Just between us…" He gestured to himself and the imp, the creature in question briefly flashing a curious stare back at Kagome, who pretended to act nonchalant, Shippo beckoned him closer. "That jewel has a _big_ secret. A secret _no one_ else here knows about."

"A secret? This jewel?" His voice also fell low. "What's so special about it? Huh?"

"Well, the jewel is…"

"The jewel is what? Tell me!"

As the child-like imp leaned closer, completely ignorant this was all a ploy, Kagome saw her chance when he cautiously raised the arm holding the jewel, trying to latch onto every spoken word. With her spiritual powers manifested, she interlocked her hands, and a spear of spiritual energy flung itself at the Sacred Jewel.

Much to her relief, the jewel flew from his hand and across the room, bouncing off the opposite wall before eventually rolling into the shallow end of the pond. As if on reflex, his head whipped towards his empty hand and back to Kagome, but because she couldn't gauge his reaction, she had a feeling he was completely flabbergasted.

Not wasting a valuable second, Shippo sprinted on all fours past him, his small little laugh filling the now deafening silence. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" He remarked.

"Not so fast! That's mine!"

With his attention focused completely on retrieving the jewel, Kagome coincidentally noticed a torch lying half submerged in the water. So long as he didn't snatch the jewel again, then she could quickly make a wish to send them back to the Feudal Era. It was a simple tactic, but that creature was fast in his flight.

Within seconds he caught Shippo by the back of his tail, cackling loudly and bending down near the shallow end of the pond. However, before he could get even an inch close to the jewel, the words _Fox Fire_ escaped the child. Blue flames encircled him, a startled shriek eliciting another echo within the cavern, and with the torch clenched tightly in hand, Kagome swung and struck him from behind, the end result propelling him through the air until he lay unmoving upon his back.

"Good job, Kagome! I got the jewel!" Shippo cheered.

 _That was easier than expected…_ Assuming the torch had knocked him unconscious, Kagome cautiously approached, the torch still grasped and at the ready should he try anything, but he didn't move. After a careful moment, she then proceeded to reach for the strange mask, believing it was the root cause of all of this. _Why do I have the feeling it's used this creature as a puppet?_ Before her fingers could barely graze its vexing glare, she gasped. There it was again. A heartbeat. There was a _thumping_ heartbeat. _No way, is this mask a living organ?_

Just as this thought registered, tentacles shot out from the sides of the mask, and nearly losing her footing, those wired appendages constricted her movement, and she found herself lifted into the air. Upon contact, she shrieked, the impact sharp, and a pained cry fell from her lips. And yet, seeing these tentacles up close, she realized they were more than what they appeared. True to her assumptions, the mask was definitely a living organ, one which possessed a demonic aura. The purple blue veins throbbing from these living appendages, along with the muscle and tissue intermingled only confirmed those thoughts.

"Kagome!"

The boyish child's body sprung back to life in that instant, and as he lifted himself back into the air, he reacted quickly to Shippo's speedy approach. A blast of ominous dark energy propelled Shippo a distance away, his back slamming into the furthest wall, and alarmed, Kagome realized Shippo had fallen unconscious, the jewel slipping from his fingers.

"Shippo!" She cried out, but there was no answer. " _You_ … what exactly … are you?!" She writhed, gasping for air.

"I tire of these games," The childish voice was replaced with something much deeper, something almost inhuman. _"_ You can remain here forever looking like this."

An overwhelming numbness soon swept through Kagome just then, the likes which felt paralyzing. Even her own spiritual powers were of no use, and much like her own consciousness, slowly dissipated. With hexagonal shapes appearing in her vision, the outer corners of her eyes darkening slowly, the masked imp finally released her, dropping her onto the ground. From there, she watched helplessly as it claimed possession of the jewel once more, those tentacles returning to the mask as rimmed horns before she finally succumbed to darkness.

**Σ**

**Author Notice:**

**I would like to thank** **_Sleeping Moon_ ** **for helping me think of some ideas for this, as well a title for this story. But I will be working** **_alone_ ** **on this story from here on out, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I will be following the game/manga, but I'll be adding my own unique twists as well!**

 **There** **_will not_ ** **be any romance in this crossover, but there will be cute moments between all of them, especially Link and Kagome. I wonder if you can already guess what I have in store for Kagome and Link at the start of the next chapter. I actually left a clue in the dialogue between them and the imp. Keep in mind, I'll be adding some interesting twists.**

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Your feedback is really appreciated, especially if you like or dislike it.**


	2. An Unexpected Transformation

A dull pain throbbed in her chest, the pain lingering in her arms and legs; it was as if those strange appendages were still binding her in place, sucking the energy out of her little by little, and she whimpered at the sensation. And yet, as she laid there, in the ever-growing darkness, the sight of that accursed mask still fresh in her memory, she heard a familiar sound not far off, and replacing this numbing pain, she felt something cold against her skin.

"Please, someone help us! Anyone!"

Aqua orbs fluttered open, the sight of the cavern walls much bigger than usual, and she found herself lying halfway submerged in a small body of water, the sight of her red hakamas soaked. Realizing she was no longer bound by demonic tentacles, the masked imp no longer in the vicinity, she sat up. What on earth happened? What sort of power was that? More importantly, where did that imp disappear to?

From her seated position, she saw Shippo, fortunately unscathed, pounding his small fists upon a solid wooden door, his cries for help growing louder and louder by the minute. How long had she been unconscious? But more importantly, what was this feeling surging through her body? Weakness? Something felt completely off, not only that, but she was still somewhat disoriented.

More importantly, there was the matter of the Sacred Jewel. The jewel? On reflex, her hand touched the spot upon her collarbone, but there was nothing there, nothing but the fabric of her priestess attire. The jewel was gone. As if reliving a frightful nightmare all over again, she gasped, turning her body to regain her standing, but her legs buckled beneath her, and she collapsed onto her knees.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I so weak?" She muttered. Kagome could still faintly hear the sound of that heartbeat pulsating in her head as well as that wicked laughter in a voice that sounded eerily demonic. _I can't sense the Sacred Jewel. He must have taken it…_

"Kagome!"

Glancing up, she watched as the small kit scrambled in her direction, his forest green eyes wet with tears. Upon his approach, bounding to her on all fours, Kagome noticed something strangely off about him, and not just him, but the entire room. It wasn't until he fully paused before her that she realized she was right. "Are you okay?"

"Shippo? Why … are you so tall?" She asked. It couldn't be she was still unconscious and experiencing some bizarre dream, right? No, this felt real. Somehow, she had a faint suspicion something had happened to her, especially when he struck her a serious look.

"It's not me, Kagome. You…" He paused, as though he found it difficult to explain. "T-that masked guy used some kind of spell on you. He made you … he…"

A spell? What exactly did that imp do to her? Although a bit worried to see for herself, she realized the situation was far too dire to ignore, especially where the Sacred Jewel was concerned. Turning her body, she inspected her image in the shallow water beside her, but upon doing so, she cried in despair. The image reflected back was certainly her, the same blue eyes, the same black hair, but the major difference was her entire appearance.

"I'm … a kid again?" Flabbergasted by this, she inspected herself further. Her hair, which she normally wore below her hips was now shortened to an extent where it only fell over her shoulders. On top of that, even her priestess clothes had shrunk, but she wasn't complaining about that; at least she wouldn't wander around naked. If she had to guess, she assumed she was probably an eight or nine-year-old child again.

"Kagome, are you okay? Are you still in pain?"

"I'm fine. For the most part, I think. More importantly … the jewel. Shippo…"

"He stole it!" The young fox exclaimed; hands fisted. "And he locked us in here! I've tried everything, but even bombs won't break it. Not even my fox fire!"

So, it was just as she suspected. Heaving a long and drawn out sigh, she took a moment to allow everything to register. _First the well fails to work, and now this imp stole the jewel. On top of that, he transformed me into a kid, and now we're stuck in god knows where. Okay, breathe, Kagome. Now is not the time to panic. There must be a way out of this mess._

Unfortunately, the only way out was through that door, a wooden circular door which was surprisingly impenetrable. Lifting herself from the ground, she took a short moment to regain her balance, and while it would take some time to adjust to this smaller body, Kagome soon made her way towards the door in question.

"It just won't budge. He used that weird magic to lift it open before slipping out," Shippo exclaimed beside her, his height no taller than her navel.

"That was no ordinary demon…"

"You think that imp was a demon?" He asked.

"While I have no clue what that little imp was, I can tell you that power didn't stem from him. Rather, it came from the mask he wore," She explained, pressing her hand against the rough surface of the stone.

"But it was a mask though…"

"Even still, it's not impossible, Shippo. The mask … it was a living and breathing organ. There were veins, muscle and tissue, and I'm sure there was even blood within those tentacles earlier. Most of all, it had a heartbeat."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "There was a time, before Inuyasha and I met you, where we stumbled upon a demon called _Yura of the Hair_. We thought she was an ordinary demon who had this obsession with all kinds of hair, but in the end, we learned she was nothing more than a comb. A comb which had once been used to comb the hair of the dead."

Shippo struct her a horrified stare, but there was understanding in his gaze, despite the fact that he felt a bit disturbed and not to mention grossed out. "Then, you think something is possessing that mask?"

"Enough to know it might be using that imp as a puppet," She replied thoughtfully. "But we won't know unless we get out of here first. We have to get the jewel back. I hate to think what will happen with it in his possession."

"Yeah, but the exit is blocked. No matter what, it's sealed tight. And it's too heavy for either of us to lift."

True to Shippo's words, the exit was indeed sealed, and Kagome took this time to scrutinize the blockade. When she stepped away, however, she noticed colors of reds and yellows drawn around the door, enough that it symbolized a depiction of the sun; it was a child's drawing, and if she looked carefully enough, through the dim lighting of the torches on either side of her, even more drawings were seen through the narrow cracks.

But at the center of this door illuminated the image of circular object engraved in the wood, an object with wings or some representation of a fairy. Although this did not help her determine a way to escape, she allowed her gaze to travel the entirety of the cavern's walls, but only moss and vines greeted her, her eyes soon returning to the curious image in front of her.

_If that imp left through this door, then surely there has to be some kind of mechanism to open it._

But no matter where she searched, there was nothing, not even a lever which could lift it, leaving her to assume he'd used some kind of power to heft it open. At the thought of this, something came to mind. "I have an idea…"

Maybe if she summoned her spiritual powers, she could lift the door open with no problem. After all, she'd used her power before with smaller rocks and objects, which she had previously used in battle. But even as she pressed her hands flat against its flat surface, her eyes closed in deep concentration, Kagome could not feel that familiar warmth within her core. "That's strange…"

"What is it?"

Kagome tried again, but like the first attempt, she failed. Feeling dismayed and even worried, she tried for a third time to summon her spiritual powers, but nothing happened. It was as if her own power had vanished, vanished the moment she transformed into a child. "I … I can't use my powers…"

"He must have stolen them!" Shippo exclaimed, his eyes widening alarmingly. "This is bad! Really bad!"

Staring at her hands in utter disbelief, Kagome felt completely useless. If her powers were gone, then how could she attain the Sacred Jewel? Not only that, but she was a child, much too small to wield a bow, let alone lift one properly. "That was definitely no ordinary demon." _Just what is this place? And, how can we reach our friends for help?_

If they couldn't break down the door, then surely, they could escape through the path they originally arrived! Aqua eyes soon settled upon the bed of red large stemmed flowers, flowers which had cushioned their fall earlier before their encounter with the masked imp. Above that patch, a glittering beam of light shrouded them, it's beam originating from the familiar blue lights of the well's magic above.

"I wonder if we can leave through there…" There was no other option, lest they starve to death. Somehow, Kagome highly doubted there were others down in this weird cavern, then again, there was no telling what was on the other side of that door either. "I wonder if the path is still open…"

Despite Shippo's persistence to continue pounding upon the door, even kicking it for good measure, despite failing with a discouraged sigh, Kagome searched the area for something she could tossed. When she noticed a small stick lying half submerged in the pond, she gathered it into her hand. Rearing her arm back, she tossed it as high as she possibly could, but she failed to hit the ceiling. She did this a couple more times, both with the same result.

"What are you doing?"

She pointed towards the beam of light. "See that? That's where we fell from earlier. If the rift is still open, then it could be possible we can get out of here."

"But what about the jewel?"

"Right now, it's impossible for us to chase after him. If we had Inuyasha's wind scar, then we would stand a better chance at getting the jewel back," She explained. "Not only that, but as I am now, I'm not sure I could really stand up against that imp and his mask, not with my powers gone."

Clear realization swept his entire countenance, and eagerly nodding, he retrieved a small leaf from his sleeve. "Okay. I'm on it!"

Just like that, Kagome watched him transform into his large balloon form, floating with gentle ease higher and higher. As soon as he neared the rift, the beam of light scattering his shadow in an unexpected dance below, his small hand reached to check. There was a spark, a flickering of lights which occurred at the mere contact, and it sent Shippo spiraling to the ground unexpectedly. The result reverted him back to his original form, but he collected himself easily enough.

"Shippo, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Looks like a barrier." He sighed. "What do we do now? Either way, we're trapped, Kagome."

Kagome mused. A barrier? Now, that didn't make sense. Was it the work of that masked wearing imp? Then again, something like this shouldn't even be possible. From what she knew of the Bone Eater's Well, there had never been any indication that other worlds existed through her time traveling experiences. Then again, this was the first time the well's magic had ever deteriorated.

"This is all too strange," She muttered. Not wanting to scare Shippo, she kept her thoughts to herself. After all, it was a secret to everyone that the magic surrounding the well would one day disappear, and while that day was approaching too soon for comfort, she only prayed some magic would remain to send them back home. _I couldn't bear not seeing my family again or my friends. And what's more, I got Shippo caught up in this mess. The only way out of this is with the Sacred Jewel. If we can somehow steal it back, then everything will go back to how it used to be. But how will we manage this as we are now and without our friends?_

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure we can get out of here. I'll try to think of something! Please, don't cry!"

Don't cry? Why would she cry? Bewildered by the very statement, Kagome merely shook her head, but upon doing so, she felt something warm trickle down her cheeks. It was then she realized her vision had become blurry, the tears persistent. Trying her best to wipe them away, she found she could not stop the whimper from escaping her, and she soon collapsed upon her knees. "I-I'm not … c-crying…"

"Please, cheer up! I'll try something! Give me a second!" He exclaimed, his small feet scrambling back towards the door to find some way of opening it.

While he did that, Kagome struggled to calm herself. Why was she crying? This was not a character trait of hers, at least not her adult self. In situations like these, she would remain focused, but presently, she felt completely devastated. Thoughts surrounding her unexpected uselessness filled her with self-pity, especially the guilt Shippo was probably feeling at this very moment; she did not want these feelings. Kagome was stronger than this. So why all of a sudden had she burst into tears?

_I tire of these games! You can remain here forever looking like this!_

Sniffling and wiping her tears upon the sleeve of her kosode, Kagome came to a sudden realization. It was because he had transformed her into a child! That was likely the main cause of her emotional distress! Right now, her hormones were probably all out of warp, not to mention her complete frustration on losing her spiritual powers had likely triggered this. _Great. Just great. I'm back to my cry baby years!_ Just as this thought surfaced, an emotional wale escaped her, the likes which caused Shippo to turn his head worriedly. _Oh, please stop crying! It's not the end of the world! Come on, Kagome. You're stronger than this!_

"Help! Someone! Anyone, help! We're trapped down here!" Shippo's calls became louder every minute. After several minutes of relentless pounding upon the blockade, he turned back to Kagome, his tail bristling with anxiety. "It's no use…"

"W-what … if—" She hiccupped, desperately trying to gather her thoughts and calm herself. "we're the only ones … d-down here?" She managed through her sobs.

And then, unexpectedly, a noise tore through cavern, one which resonated off the walls, enough that it sent chills through Kagome and sent Shippo scurrying to her side fearfully. As the tears burned and prickled her vision, she watched in sheer wonder as the blockade shifted suddenly. There was movement, the sight of debris falling off the edges of the wall where it was slowly being lifted, and then, Kagome realized someone had heard their pleas.

"It's opening!" Shippo cried.

What Kagome and Shippo didn't expect was the sight of another person standing at the entrance way, a person who appeared no older than herself, or at least at this very instant. A child, probably around ten years of age, stood before them, adorned in a long short-sleeved tunic, beige trousers and leather boots, a sword and shield strapped to his back, and just overall prepared for battle. What made him stand apart from others was his hair color, a vibrant golden blonde, his layered fringe barely concealing his bright blue eyes, the remainder of his hair hidden away by an unusual green hat.

The boy was standing with his hands now lowered at his sides, staring at them as though he didn’t expect to find them, but upon noticing Kagome completely distressed, he wasted no time in his efforts to rush to her side, kneeling before her with a gentleness in his stare. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Unable to get even a word out, completely dumbstruck by the child's immense strength, Shippo spoke for her, but even he found himself staring with awe. "How did you lift that? I tried everything, and it still wouldn’t budge."

The boy pointed at a golden bracelet around his wrist, a curious band which somehow aided him in the task. "It's called _Goron's Bracelet_. It allows me to move even the heaviest of objects. But aside from that, what happened? Why were you locked here?"

"Some weird imp wearing a mask did this!" Shippo exclaimed. "He stole something really important from us and—" He paused and met Kagome's stare. "and he did something to Kagome with his magic."

Sniffling, Kagome nodded at this. "I don't know who you are, but thank you so much for saving us," She exclaimed through small hiccups. "I'm sorry. I don't normally cry like this."

But the boy in question merely nodded, offering a hand to help her stand, and she took it gratefully. "Don't worry. You're not the only ones who had a run in with him. He also stole something important from me as well."

"Really?" She asked. "How many others are down here?"

"As far as I know, just us. To be honest, I've never been here before," He admitted, scratching the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. "I guess we must be in the same situation…" He exclaimed with a soft sigh. My name is Link, by the way. And yours?"

“Kagome,” She greeted, smiling with relieved reassurance.

“And I’m Shippo!” The small child greeted. “Thanks again for your help, Link. Without you, who knows how long we would have been stuck here.”

He nodded at this. “It’s no problem. I have a feeling we would have encountered each other sooner or later, but I just so happened to hear your voices echoing in the catacombs. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to make much progress, so backtracking was inevitable…”

“Catacombs?” Kagome asked.

“You’ll see. It’s not far from here. Follow me.”

**Σ**

**Author Notice:**

**Although I know the Goron Bracelet is mainly used for lifting _Bomb Flowers_ , I thought it would be interesting if it could be used for strength, compared to the gauntlets Link had in _Ocarina of Time_.**

**And now we have child Kagome! I had thoughts to leave her hair long, but if I did that, it would just be all over the place, a tripping hazard most likely; So, recalling that Kagome had short hair in the anime flashback, I went with that approach. And with this change in her appearance, I figured her hormones would also revert, at least to give it a realistic touch.**

**The idea of merging Kagome and Shippo together was an interesting idea, one which _KitsuneNaruto135_ presented, but for the sake of this story, I decided to keep it simple, especially considering Shippo plays some important roles in the upcoming chapters. :D**

**As for Link, which you’ve already noticed, I did not have him transformed into a Deku; I have reasons why this is, answers which will be revealed in the next chapter. Don’t worry; I plan to keep the transformation masks, as well as the side quests for this crossover.**

**There will be a twist added to this story, and I’m not simply talking about the Sacred Jewel. I’ve got more in store for this story, so I hope you are all looking forward to it! :D**


	3. Crossing the Catacombs

There was little they knew about this boy, other than his name, but Link admitted their present problems were no different, especially considering he had also fallen victim to the masked imp's mischief; whatever those problems were, he never clarified. Instead, he kept true to his words, leading them through the tunnels of these catacombs, their only guidance being the flickering torchlights around every corner.

The tunnels stretched and curved for longer than necessary, and it became clear during their trek that they were traveling through a hollowed-out log of some kind. Childlike drawings decorated the walls and floor in colors of reds, blues and white, symbolizing what they could only assume were blooming red flowers springing up from ocean waves with falling snow.

"This place is so strange," Shippo remarked, his gaze shifting warily around him. "And there's cobwebs all over the place."

Kagome couldn't deny that; it seemed no matter where she stepped, those silk-like threads somehow managed to brush against her, worst of all, clinging to her clothes. "Why do I half expect a spider to jump out at us any second?" She glanced over her shoulder, but to her relief, they were not being followed, nor were there any sightings of said monstrosities lurking in the darkness. At least, none that she could visibly see.

"If you're worried about any skulltula's, I can promise you I have not encountered any in the area. As surprising as it has been for the most part," Link eased their worries.

"A skulltula? Is that what you call spiders?" Kagome asked, her head canted at the strange term.

The inquiry certainly surprised him, enough that he paused to skeptically comprehend their expressions, but when he saw nothing but absolute confusion, he took a moment to gather his own thoughts. "Oh, well … definitely bigger than the average spider," He explained, suddenly expanding his arms wide for deeper clarification. "at least by this much. They are annoying creatures, more terrifying in all senses imaginable. I've had my run in with them more times than I would have liked, but dispatching them isn't so difficult."

"Sounds more like a demon," Shippo exclaimed. "We've had our fair share of those as well."

"Demons?"

Upon noticing the confusion upon Link's face, Kagome couldn't help but wonder how different their experiences must have been. Then again, it wasn't entirely surprising either, after all, the well transversed them into an entirely different place, likely a different world in general, so of course it made sense that things were different. Just thinking about it, she wondered if the well had taken them further back in time.

But before she could shine light upon Link's confusion surrounding demons, an opening in the tunnel tore her attention away, and soon enough, she, Shippo and Link found themselves standing before another area of this dark decrepit place. "Another room?"

Two torches were placed on both sides of the exit beside them, and overlooking a small cliff, they were greeted by a grassy view. A large patch of red and pink stemmed flowers greeted them just below the cliff on the right side, while the left consisted of tall weeds, weeds which were, curious enough, situated in a complete circle. How odd.

And situated before them, connected to another ledge, was a small wooden bridge tied off by rope. Although the drop wasn't far, give or take eight feet or more, it seemed their only other option was to press forward, towards the lone door ahead. One at a time, they took turns crossing it, and for the most part, it seemed stable, enough that it meant it had only been recently constructed.

Upon entering the next area, they were suddenly halted by Link's outstretched arm, and had they stumbled another few feet, they would have fallen off the ledge of a terrifying cliff. Kagome and Shippo were greeted by an uncomfortable sight of towering stone pillars, stem-like pillars which stretched from a dark chasm, spanning the entirety of the room, but its depths was obscured by a dense fog; it was enough of a warning to still them.

"Geez, you weren't kidding when you said you couldn't progress further," Shippo gasped. "How far down do you think it goes?"

"Enough that the drop could kill a person," Kagome remarked, peering over the ledge in curious wonder.

Upon first sight, it was clear the entire floor of this chamber had eroded over a period of centuries ago, and judging by the falling debris from these erected and mossy pillars, those platforms were not travel friendly; then again, it wasn't as if they could reach them from the large gap separating them.

"Because of the fog, they almost look like floating islands," Kagome exclaimed, the sight eerily fascinating. "And there's more of those flowers…"

"As you can see, the path is impassable. I heard your voices bouncing all over the place, but because I couldn't exactly pinpoint the sound, I had no other choice but to backtrack," Link replied with a disgruntled sigh. "Scaling the walls doesn't seem practical either."

Upon Link's words, Kagome's gaze swept the stone walls of the chasm, her gaze soon shifting towards the pillared platforms ahead, before finally landing upon Shippo. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Actually, Shippo can get us across."

He struck her a curious stare. "How so?"

At this, Shippo visibly puffed his chest, a smirk soon spreading across his cheeks, and he flashed Kagome a knowing stare. "Just leave it to me! Transform!"

And just like that, the small kit transformed in a puff of smoke, and similar to before, Shippo took on the image of his pink balloon shape, the sight alone earning him a peculiar stare from the boy beside them.

"How is that…" Link's reply fell short, his gaze sweeping the curious sight before him. "On second thought, I guess I should be accustomed to this by now…"

Carefully lifting herself upon his solid back, Kagome wasted no time extending a hand to Link, but he only struck her and Shippo an unyielding stare, as though he found this entire situation uncanny; she couldn't blame him for that. "Don't worry. We do this all the time. It's safe," She reassured him.

"I'll take your word for it," He replied, accepting her offered hand before settling himself behind her.

While it was clear Link appeared somewhat uneasy riding atop Shippo's transformed state, his blue orbs flashing towards the bottomless pit below, Kagome otherwise remained content, especially when he began floating over the chasm. "Strange. Someone must live down here, but I can't understand why."

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Link asked.

She pointed towards the flickering torches in the room. "Someone must have lit those, which means we can't be entirely alone…"

"You think that imp lives down here?" Shippo asked.

"Actually, those torches have probably remained lit for several if not hundreds of years," He stated, much to their astonishment.

"No way!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Trust me. I've had my run in with various dungeons, enough to know that torches like these are imbued with magic. But you probably aren't entirely wrong on the idea that others have been down here, as we have seen from the drawings in the previous room. Those were recent, and I'm wondering if it was Skull Kid's doing."

"Skull kid?" Kagome had never heard of the name before.

"The imp with the strange mask," Link clarified. "Actually, I think he's an old acquaintance of mine, if I'm being completely honest. I could be wrong; he didn't seem to recognize me during our earlier confrontation, then again, it's been years since we've last seen each other…"

So, that was his original name? Skull Kid? What an unusual name. "So, you used to be friends? Has he always acted like this? Stealing and pulling tricks?"

"No," Came his blunt response. "From what I remember, we would often play together with the other Kokiri. For a long time, he'd been alone in the forest, lost until me and Saria stumbled upon him. We had some fond memories growing up in the forest, but like I said, it's been years since he and I reconnected."

They used to be friends? Then again, it still wasn't completely certain he was the same skull kid from before. "Do you know anything about the mask he wore?"

The mere response caused something to flicker in his gaze, his expression hardening. "Enough to know it was no ordinary mask. I sensed something off about it earlier when he confronted me, and from what I know of Skull Kid, he does not possess any magical power, which leads me to believe it was the work of that mask. Not only that, but I sensed something off about it, something ominous."

"A demonic aura," Kagome and Shippo soon answered.

"You can sense evil auras?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and it wasn't just a mask either. It was a living and breathing organ," She clarified, and the expression she received from Link was certainly worthy of a kodak moment. "I'm serious! There were veins and muscles, not to mention a heartbeat!"

"I believe you," He sweat dropped. "Just the mere thought leaves me unsettled."

"You're telling me!" Shippo exclaimed. "And on top of that, I hate to think what will happen with the jewel in his possession."

"Is that the object he stole from you? This jewel?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. It's no ordinary jewel either. In the wrong hands, it could be the end of the world as we know it."

He mused this. "Seems no different from the Triforce in that respect…"

Before Kagome could ask what he meant by that, Shippo trembled beneath them, the result taking her and Link by surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I can't hold you two for much longer," Shippo exclaimed through clenched teeth, struggling to keep them afloat the abyss.

"We're nearly there already," Kagome exclaimed. "Hang on just a little longer, Shippo."

As Shippo continued despite his waning energy, Kagome watched as the opposite ledge fell into view, a ledge with a large opening, an opening she assumed led into another tunnel of sorts. And yet, as Shippo slowly progressed towards it, she noticed something erected near the tunnel. What was that? "Shippo, do you see that?" She asked, hoping it would take his mind off his exhaustion. "Right over there. See?"

"I see it."

Before Kagome or Link could get a word out on the unusual sight, Shippo finally landed upon the cliff's edge. Just as their feet touched the mossy ground, he returned to his original state, his energy suddenly exhausted, and while he took a moment to gather his bearings, Kagome inspected the small sapling.

"It's faint, but I sense this might be the work of Skull Kid," Link exclaimed beside her. "A spell most likely."

Kagome shot him a stare. "You don't think this was a living person, do you?" That thought alone left her feeling strangely vulnerable, her countenance feeling pity for the gloomy expression.

"Not a person, but definitely a living being. Its shape is somewhat familiar to me, and if I had to guess, I'd say it was one of the Deku species."

"Deku?" Shippo asked. "What's that?"

"They are wooden creatures who inhabit the forests," He explained. "and they've been known to dwell in cavernous places, small hollows in the ground where they make their nests. Then again, I've only stumbled upon a few who were not hostile, but this one looks young. It was probably just a baby…"

Kagome frowned. "How awful. It's … no longer alive, huh?"

While he inspected the sapling closely, his gaze narrowing upon something she could not see, likely the lingering effects of the imp’s powers, Link soon released a breath, shaking his head from side to side. "I'm afraid so. Seems the life was drained from it, and now it's nothing more than a hollow sapling…"

Shippo made a discouraged sound. "I guess we got off pretty lucky in comparison…"

Kagome nodded somewhat at this. "I don't think we should count our blessings just yet, Shippo. There's still the matter of the jewel. We have to get it back before something bad happens."

"Yeah. We definitely don't need a repeat of what happened last time."

With the thought that something similar could transpire in this place, Kagome swiftly turned to the tunnel behind them, her gaze searching through the darkness within. There was no light on the other side, and fearing what might lay in wake within, she approached one of the two torches at its entrance, but even then, there was no possible way of removing it. "We'll need light if we plan on seeing anything inside."

"I can use my Fox Fire," Shippo offered. "It doesn't take nearly as much energy as flying."

Deciding on that approach, she and Link followed after the small fox demon, his blue flames of fox magic illuminating the narrow room. As they progressed further and further within, a faint wind swept past them, and it was a clear indicator that they were almost out of these catacombs.

But something strange lingered in this tunnel, enough where the air felt much heavier than usual. Thick twisted branches stretched from the walls on either side of them, their appearance alone resembling outstretched limbs, curving and jutted in various places along the path. And as they maneuvered around these branches, an unexpected voice called out.

_You're almost out. Come this way._

"What was that?" Kagome questioned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shippo asked.

"I heard it as well," Link replied. "Someone is up ahead…"

_This way. Come this way._

Whether or not that person was a friend or enemy, it was impossible not to ignore it, especially when they felt the presence within the tunnel suddenly shift and come to life. The air became much heavier all of a sudden, and with it, they felt their movements become stiff and nearly unyielding. Something foul was at work, an unknown presence shifting through the darkness, and when they caught the movement in the shadows, that voice called out once again.

_Be not afraid. Close your mind, and ease your fears. Hurry now, before the path closes._

Abiding by the voice's warnings, Kagome, Shippo and Link eased their thoughts to the best of their attempts, and when it seemed like all indicators of fears had evaporated, an overwhelming numbness drew them closer towards the exit, and with it, their consciousness became disoriented. The room turned and turned in an unfathomable clockwise speed, and just as they heard the unprecedented sound of animalistic growls behind them, the light of the exit suddenly pulled them into safety.

One by one, they stumbled through, collapsing upon their exit, but when they glanced back towards the madness encapsulating in that tunnel, they were suddenly greeted by a man, his smile in all forms imaginable, somewhat eerie. But within his jovial expression, his eyes half closed, he pulled upon a lever jutted from the wall beside them, and within an instant, the exit was sealed tight by an unusual stone mechanism.

"What was that?" Shippo cried, trying to catch his breath. "I thought we were goners for sure!"

"And goners you would have been had you not heeded my warnings," The young man revealed.

From where they were knelt, the person standing before them was dressed in a violet robe, the lining white with long sleeves, with fitted trousers of a similar color worn beneath, falling just short of his ankles. Pointed and curved violet slippers were worn upon his feet in an unusual style, and from his collar bone to his wrists, he was adorned in golden accessories, from plated gold around his entire collarbone to thick golden bands around each wrist.

Though he stood a good height above them, he was the most unusual man Kagome had ever laid her eyes upon, and there was something about his jovial expression which threw her off. The smile certainly looked cheerful, but behind his squinted gaze, and his auburn side part, she saw a countenance of tightly locked secrets. While slightly bent at an angle to support the large sack upon his back, Kagome noticed strange masks hanging from the sides.

Who was this person?

A noise fell from Link’s lips, his blue eyes staring quizzically at the man standing before them. “You’re … the _Happy Mask Salesman_ …”

**Σ**

**Author Notice:**

**And so, the story finally begins. As I mentioned in the previous chapter notice, I’ll be adding a twist to this entire story, but don’t worry, it won’t be too predictable either. I hope you are ready! :D For now, I just need to unravel the HMS in the next chapter, because I could go down any route with this guy, as he is quite mysterious…**

**As for Tatl and Tael, I’m still debating on adding those two fairies into the story. Would you like to see them added?**

**The Current Ages of Our Main Characters:**

**Kagome: 9 years old.**

**Link: 10-11 years old.**

**Shippo’s Human Age: 8-9 years old.**


	4. A Falling Moon

As those words fell from their newly acquainted friend's lips, Kagome stared skeptically up at the man, a man who was brimming from ear to ear with jovial intrigue. Much like her earlier assumptions, this man struck her as a curious oddity, an out of place specimen she couldn't quite identify. But besides her skepticism, he did save them from an otherwise unknown evil presence just moments ago, so maybe this guy wasn't too suspicious.

"I thought … you were…" Link's words fell short, his expression entirely puzzled, and yet, the very man in question regarded him with a certain familiarity. "What is this? How are you here?"

"That, my boy, would leave little to the imagination," Came his cryptic response. "And yet, it is not my first time in this other world by even a far stretch. To answer you, however, is by no means of any consequence. Much like yourself, I was also led through those _Lost Woods_ , but our fates became mingled when a strange imp blocked my path."

"The Skull Kid?" Link inquired. "Did he also--"

"Indeed, he did. My precious mask was stolen by the wretched creature, but when I awoke shrouded in the mists, I found I was no longer within those woods, but elsewhere."

As her gaze swept over the room, the cobblestone flooring cold beneath her, blue orbs affixed themselves to the turning waterwheel a short distance away; it was turning consistently to a flowing stream, and to its left, she noticed wooden ramps with iron railings leading to a floor above them. Were they in some kind of underground cellar?

"Where exactly are we?" Shippo asked beside her, answering her own curious thoughts.

"A good question, one which can only be answered through the eyes. Come," He beckoned with a wave of his hand, guiding them towards the ramps. "Be not afraid. You are perfectly safe, but for how long that will last, I cannot be certain."

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked. "Did something happen here?"

"Oh, something indeed has happened," He expressed, tossing a glance over his shoulder to look back at them, though his face did not betray any distress, his smile affixed almost permanently upon his countenance. "More terrors will undoubtedly unfold, very soon, should I say…"

"I don’t like the sound of that…" Shippo frowned.

No sooner had they reached the top of this stone structure did the auburn haired man beckon them towards the huge wooden doors up a short flight of stairs. Despite all their unanswered questions, they followed his instructions, but only when they pushed those doors open, did they finally understand.

This was not their world.

Presented before them were immense mudbrick walls, walls which were, peculiarly enough, graffitied with various colors ranging from purple, orange, red and green. Much like the walls of this enormous town square, even the ground was made up of a similar stone, perhaps even slightly darker than beige as it retained an almost gray and mauve finish; it was also covered in graffiti, but not as abundant as the walls.

Music performers were congregated near one of the multiple thatched vendors across the way, playing instruments of various kinds. Two of which were seated on one of the many crates piled near a carpeted area where they mostly sat, one tapping rhythmically upon his drums, another playing a flute. There was even a violinist standing among them, with various children gathered around. The toon was catchy.

Grille styled windows were carved into the walls to their left, the crisscross pattern very old, with suspended flowerbeds situated beneath it. And yet, as Kagome surveyed the old-style architecture of this curious town, she soon found herself turning to access the vary building she, Shippo and Link had exited.

To her immense surprise, a towering clock tower greeted her, the outer ring of the large wooden wheel turning clockwise every second. Kagome didn't quite understand the painted design it detailed upon it, but regardless of the blue circles and green triangles, she soon caught notice of a young couple walking past, a man and woman dressed in olden style clothes.

"They say it will fall soon, darling. Perhaps we should make haste to Romani's Ranch?"

"Oh, honey, do you really believe it will fall? How could such a travesty pervade this humble town? Should we not seek guidance from the Great Fairy?"

"Nay, darling. Didn't you hear?"

"Hear? Pray tell me the news?"

"Rumor has it the Great Fairy vanished, abandoned the spring, nay, the town itself. I heard exactly this from the jugglers near the Inn."

"Oh dear!"

"Calm your fears. I'll not let some falling rock tear us apart, my beloved."

While the couple hastily made their retreat, Kagome noticed their line of sight directed upwards, a familiar fear sweeping each of their countenances. It was the type of fear Kagome knew all too well, and somewhat bothered by the term 'falling rock', she also directed her gaze up. The moment she did, however, she nearly fell back in stunned silence.

What was that? A gigantic chunk of rock hovered menacingly close to them, and enough to cause nightmares, a grotesque face stared back frighteningly so; it was too close for comfort, and soon enough, she directed everyone's gaze overhead, and just like Kagome, they nearly collapsed in stunned realization.

"W-what is that?!" Shippo cried, falling back onto his rump before cowering behind his female friend. "Is that a demon?!"

"No," Came Link's fervent reply. "It's the moon…"

Much like Shippo, Kagome whipped her head at the blonde-haired boy, her gaze incredulous. "You can't be serious? What moon looks like that?"

Before Link could say another word, his own countenance betraying his uncertainty, footsteps sounded behind them, light in their approach but vaguely familiar. They tore their gaze away from the menacing moon overhead, their eyes falling upon the peddler behind them, his hands clasped together, and his smile cryptically remaining.

"Within the thatched roof canopy and vendors of Clock Town, the people await the _Carnival of Time_ ," Came the peddler's voice. "But what the mind fails to realize, what the eyes can clearly see, this world is nearing its end."

"Because of that … moon?" Shippo asked, swallowing nervously. "Why is it falling? What happened?"

But he only canted his head. "I'm sure you already know the answer."

"Skull kid," Link answered before suddenly running a hand through his hair, his expression faltering into disbelief. "What a mess this is…" He sighed.

The mask salesman merely nodded, his gaze turning upwards briefly. "A mess it is, indeed. Despite the situation at hand, I cannot dawdle for much longer here, as I am needed elsewhere. As you are probably unaware, I am a _very_ busy fellow, but with my most _precious possession_ stolen from me, I fear it may already be too late to acquire it by now…" He feigned grief, pinching the bridge of his nose exasperatedly.

"How much longer until it falls?" Link asked.

"By now, I would suffice to say, less than three days."

Although she gaped at this revelation, she could not deny the close proximity of the moon's presence. Within three days, no, less than three days, it would surely fall, and with it, the world would surely end. And according to the peddler, that imp, Skull kid, was responsible!

"That mask that was stolen from you," She began, narrowing her eyes at the suspicious person. "it's no ordinary mask. There is evil within it. Am I to suspect it was the mask's power that pulled the moon out of orbit?" Thinking about it, it made sense. With the malicious powers she and Shippo witnessed, she had no doubts that power could extend more frighteningly so.

The smile he wore remained fixated, but when his slanted closed eyes peered at her, opening only slightly to reveal crimson orbs, Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. "Correct. I suppose you and your young companion are _well acquainted_ with all forms of _supernatural_?" It was more of a statement than a question, to which she and Shippo nodded. "Then perhaps there's still time. How fortuitous that I have stumbled upon strong warriors, especially that of the former _Hero of Time_ ," He exclaimed, suddenly leaning his back against the doors to admire them in silent mystery.

Kagome wanted to ask this stranger's name, and even more so, inquire why he once possessed such a dangerous mask, but the more she lingered near him, the more unsettled she became. Who exactly was this person? Was he truly just a peddler who sold masks? Also, why did she sense something odd about him? Was he even human?

"I see you are all young and possess tremendous _courage_. Yes, surely with your strengths combined, perhaps there is a chance to turn the clock on this world's impending doom. So then, will you work together to stop that little imp? If you can do that and get back my mask, then I will do my part to help you."

Feeling Shippo's forest green eyes staring her way, Kagome offered a tentative smile and a nod of reassurance. Still, she couldn't help but find this entire situation strange. This person was asking a lot from them, despite clearly seeing they were nothing more than children. Then again, looks could often be deceiving, and not only that, he seemed acquainted with Link. "So, you have faith that we can stop the skull kid and the moon from falling?" Kagome asked with an arched brow.

"Indeed, I do."

"Even when it's clear we are no more than three small _children_?" She asked again. If he was asking such a huge and fatal favor from who he thought were children, then surely, he was aware of the spell which sealed her spiritual powers.

"Children as you may appear, there is nothing one cannot accomplished when they put their minds to it," Came his witty response. "And you three are not exactly ordinary. As you are now, and with my foresight, I know you are no ordinary Terminians. Great triumph surrounds each of you, but even more so are the dormant powers you obtain, little girl."

Kagome's eyes widened at this. "You can sense it?"

He nodded. "Spiritual power, is it not?"

A sigh of relief escaped her. So, then, Skull kid didn't steal her powers? If that was the case, then he must have sealed them with the mask's powers. "How…"

But he only pressed a finger to his lips and turned his head from side to side. "Revealing too much leaves a bitter taste in one's mouth, and thus, I'll leave that as a mystery, for now. Now then, not only have your powers been sealed by the mask's magic, but it would appear you've retained your youth. As is the same with Link, is it not?"

Shippo's eyes flashed to the young warrior. "Wait a minute, you too?"

"Afraid so," Link replied. "I was not aware you were also afflicted by the same spell, Kagome."

"Same, and while I'd love to go into more detail about what happened to each of us, there is one matter that really frightens me," Kagome's eyes flashed to the older man. "It would seem the mask is not the least of our problems. He also stole a really powerful jewel from us, and in the wrong hands, it could mean devastation."

"Do you think that's why the moon is falling?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shifted her gaze upwards. That could surely be the case, but then again, why waste a wish on complete annihilation of the world when you could certainly control it? Then again, it wasn't that long before the Skull kid stole the jewel from them, so maybe he wasn't entirely aware of the jewel's powers. "Somehow, I doubt that…"

"How interesting…" Came his man's curious musings. "Well then, I will not ask any more, but seeing as how there is much to gain from chasing after the Skull kid, then I believe it would be best to acquire both the jewel and the mask before any worse can befall this world."

"But, three days?!" Shippo exclaimed. "That's not enough time!"

Kagome's gaze searched the town square once again, noting a group of busy carpenters hefting wood planks to various platforms, until her gaze settled on a gray coated small dog drinking from a water puddle. Not only were they limited on time, but they had no clue where to begin their search. Skull kid could be anywhere in this foreign world, and as the sound of the clock's wheel continued turning, the more anxious she became.

"Well, then, I suggest the three of you start searching. Perhaps the town's people may offer some insight regarding the Skull kid?" He explained before turning to open the double doors to the clock tower. "Until you have acquired the mask, I will remain here waiting. Good luck."

**Σ**

**Author Notice:**

**To answer Guest’s question, Shippo did not lose any of his powers. The mask’s powers only targeted Kagome, and thus, turned her into a child/sealed her spiritual powers, mainly because Kagome was in range of his attack.**

**Kagome’s powers will not remain sealed throughout the whole story, so rest assured, everyone.** **😊** **There will be some plot changes/character development, and all characters will remain in character. I’m actually replaying Majoras Mask on 3ds for this crossover, so I hope you all are enjoying this.**

**If you have questions, and or opinions, please feel free to leave a comment, and if not, that is also fine.**


End file.
